Shulesy One Shots
by psychshuleslover2000
Summary: This will be a collection of Shulesy one shots because they are the best things in the world! And please Review because reviews are amazing! All my other random shules one-shots have now been moved here.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n this is an obviously au version of how Deez Nups could have ended. A little one shot, PLEASE review, no I don't own psych or Shawn and Jules would be having a kid, not lassie and Marlowe... Or maybe just both couples... On w the story!**

"Shawn?" asked Juliet, her voice wavering.

"Jules, when this thing started it was to save my own ass. Self preservation, you understand that, right? Falling in love with you was never part of the plan." Says Shawn.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" asked Juliet incredulously.

"The plan was to pretend that I was psychic,solve a few cases, stay for a couple of months maybe, but then leave again. Then I really enjoyed it, and my relationship with my dad started to get better, and everything started to fall into place, not to mention I had my best friend back. And then to top it off you came, and I instantly fell for you that day in the café. And we made it through Abigail, and Declan, just to come to this?" says Shawn.

"Shawn! You lied to me for _seven years. _What am I supposed to think? And you bring up Declan, well guess what, Declan told me he was a fake within a week of me knowing him!" says Juliet.

"The only reason he told you was because I told him to. I figured him out and told him if he wanted a chance with you he was going to have to tell you the truth. And what do you think I was going to say on that walk we never had when Declan blurted out he was a fake. I was going to tell you but Declan beat me to it, just like he beat me to asking you out." Shawn finishes bitterly.

"I..." Juliet gapes at him, trying to figure out something to say. "You told Declan to tell me...?" she asks.

Shawn nods. "He never had any intention of telling you. I, on the other hand, did. You and Gus are the only reasons I stayed in Santa Barbara for so long. Eventually the best part of my day became going to the station just to flirt with you." said Shawn.

Juliet just glares at him with a hurt, angry, expression, tears in her eyes. Shawn could tell that she wasn't convinced. "Jules, I wanted so badly to tell you, but I was scared."

"Of what?" asks Juliet harshly.

"Of losing you. I guess I figured that lying to you was better than losing you forever." says Shawn. "And one more thing..." Shawn starts, hesitating, fingering the little black box in his pocket. He comes to a decision, and pulls the little box out of his pocket and flips the lid open, "I've had this since the week we went on vacation together. I had it hidden in my DS. That's why I freaked out when it got stolen. I was so not ready to get married then, but I had been stupid ant thought that's what you wanted. But I would have married you on the spot if it was that or lose you," Shawn finishes.

"Shawn..." Juliet gasps, her hand flying to her mouth in surprise. "you you had it that long? We had only been dating for a year!"

"I know," Shawn says, figuring short answers were best now.

"Shawn..."Juliet says. At this point she didn't care that he had been lying to her for seven years. Well, she did but she could deal with that later.

"I was going to propose soon," Shawn says quietly.

That broke Juliet. She flung herself at Shawn, and kissed him. Shawn, though surprised, responded.

"Jules?" Shawn asked when they finally broke apart.

"Shut up Shawn," said Juliet, still locked in Shawn's embrace, her head on his chest. Shawn smiled to himself, as he slipped the ring back into his pocket. He could have stayed like that forever, but he needed to know where they stood.

"Jules?" he tries again.

"Don't you ever lie to me again Shawn Spencer," She says.

Shawn breathes a sigh of relief. "I promise I will never, ever lie to you again." replies Shawn. "I love you Jules.

"I love you too Shawn," she replies quietly, looking him in the eye for the first time since she kissed him.

Shawn decides that the ring he's had for so long will come in handy soon. Juliet smiles at him as she lies her head back on his chest.

**THE END**

**A/N Hope you liked, had this written for months and finally got it posted hope you enjoyed and remember PLEASE REVIEW they are my life line!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Well this is an A/U if Shawn and Abby had broken up differently. Hope you like it and as always please review!**

**Disclaimer: If I said I owned Psych that would be awesome! (but i would also be lieing)...On with the story!**

"Shawn," Gus approached the subject lightly as they'd already been over this more than once.

"Gus, stop. I heard it from Lassie; I don't need to hear it from you too. Treat Juliet better now that I'm dating Abigail. No flirting."

Shawn said it but even as he did he felt the pain in his chest deepen. He had no idea how to act around Jules. He felt like an ass. Stupid timing. Any other time Shawn would be doing a happy dance that Juliet had finally asked him out. He really wanted to be with Jules, but he was scared. He wasn't happy with Abigail, and Juliet, no matter how hard she tried to hide it, was not happy they were dating either. He just didn't know how to break up with Abigail. It had been a couple days since the unstable (almost) murderer almost pulled a knife on Juliet. He still cringed at what he had said to Abigail. "She's not a random" of course he had covered it up but smooth, Shawn, smooth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~24 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The front door to the Psych office opened. "Hey, Shawn," said Juliet, "I have the files for the new case." She looked great. She was wearing a cute pair of jeans and a loose top.

"Great Jules, Want something to drink?"

"Sure," she replied, as Shawn handed her an iced tea.

"So what is it?" asked Shawn.

"It's a kidnapping, and we haven't gotten a ransom note yet," answered Juliet.

"Oh," was all he could reply. "Jules…I….I'm sorry."

"About what Shawn?" asked Juliet.

"About…well…everything," He took a step towards her. "I mean after the Ying case I…Still can't believe I…" His voice trailed off. "I really, really…."

"Shawn..." Juliet interrupted, "you shouldn't…I mean we shouldn't…. well, you're with Abigail Shawn!"

Shawn could see the tears forming in her eyes. "Not anymore Jules. I broke up with her last night."

For a second he thought he saw a bit of hope flash in her eyes, but it was quickly replaced with guilt and disappointment.

"Shawn, why?" Juliet tried but Shawn cut her off.

"Because I love you Jules."

She was stunned, but managed to whisper, "I love you too Shawn." He smiled.

"Want to go get some lunch?"

"Of course," she answered, the case long forgotten.

They hopped onto Shawn's bike and she held onto him tightly so she wouldn't fall off. He looked back at her one last time and smiled. Yeah…, this is definitely how things were supposed to be. Him and Jules together, finally.

When they got off the bike, Juliet asked Shawn, "Where are we?"

"Well, we're at the little diner where we first met."

Realization dawned on Juliet's face. "Well, that was quite a first meeting, wasn't it?" she said, smiling.

"Definitely," agreed Shawn.

This was the place where he had first met the person he had loved for the past four years. He thought it would mean something if that's where they went on their first (real) date. Juliet thought so too.

"Shawn…" Juliet started, as they sat down.

"Yeah, Jules?" Shawn asked.

She didn't answer, but leaned over and kissed him. He kissed her back, and couldn't believe this was really happening to him. The entire café turned to stare at them, but luckily for the two, it was an extremely small café. When they finally broke apart he smiled at her, and she tried not to blush, but that didn't work well.

"I love you Jules," said Shawn.

"I love you too Shawn," replied Juliet.

"Well," asked Shawn jokingly, "How are we going to break the news to Lassie?"

Juliet groaned, "Oh don't even bring that up."

He smiled at her knowing this would be one of the best days in his life forever, that is, unless he proposes…. He wonders if their relationship would get that far one day. He hopes so. Juliet is the only girl he wanted to be with, ever. His mind flashes to a time in the future where he's wearing a tux and Juliet's wearing a long white gown. Music's playing, and all their family and friends are there and….

"Shawn?" asked Juliet.

"What? Oh, sorry," he smiled at her. "I was just imagining the future."

"How far into the future?" Juliet asked him.

He frowned. "A few years maybe."

"Wow, a few years? Shawn Spencer thinking that far into the future," said Juliet jokingly. "What could be so important that you've thought a few years in advance?"

Shawn smiled at her, completely serious, and said "You."

She smiled back at him, blushing. He was amazing, and she was incredibly happy that she finally had him. Not Abigail. He leaned down to kiss her again, and she felt the happiest she had in a long time. Her, in a little café, making out with Shawn. They broke apart and looked at each other, and Shawn knew that his daydream about the future would one day come true.

**2.5 years later**

"Hey Jules?" said Shawn.

"Yeah?" asked Juliet.

"Well remember that day in the café- the first day we started going out?" asked Shawn.

"Yeah, of course Shawn," answered Juliet.

"Well I'm finally going to tell you what I was thinking about that day in the café," said Shawn nervously.

"Ok?" replied Juliet.

Shawn got down on one knee and pulled out a small velvet box from his pocket. "Juliet O'Hara. Will you marry me?"

Juliet was surprised. He had seemed distant lately. She thought it was just about their fight about him not being psychic and stuff, but now she knew the real reason why.

"Jules?" he asked, his voice sounding unsure and worried.

She leaned down and kissed him. Really kissed him. When the broke apart Juliet answered, smiling, "Was that enough of an answer for you Mr. Spencer?"

"Yeah, I get the point," said Shawn, slipping the ring on to her finger, "-but I still want to hear you say it."

Juliet rolled her eyes, but said, "Yes Shawn, of course I'll marry you."

Shawn kissed her again, and then said, "Well then Mrs. Spencer would you like to go out for lunch?"

Juliet answered, "Of course Mr. Spencer."

"Good," said Shawn, "-because I know exactly where we should go."

"And where is that?" asked Juliet, smiling.

"I think you know," said Shawn. And she did. Back to that little café where they first met and where they had their first real kiss.

"That's exactly where we should go Shawn," she said.

He smiled at her and said, "I thought you might agree." They hopped onto Shawn's bike, remembering all too well the first time together. The ride, the café, the first kiss. Both remembering back to how everything had started.

_The End_

End Notes: Well there you have it the cheesy, cliche ending. Oh well. As always please review! Hope you Enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi please enjoy this fic. It's our first fic that we wrote, and reviews are** **appreciated, especially constructive criticism. So... that's really all I got... Oh, and Oh, and sorry if the words are a little off for the Bounty Hunters episode**

**DISCLAIMER- No, we do not own the rights to Psych or the song Treacherous by Taylor Swift... so, please don't sue, we're just doing this for fun, soo yeah on with the story!**

**Treacherous: Bounty Hunters**

_"Put your lips close to mine, as long as they don't touch. Out of focus eye to eye, 'till the gravity's too much. And I'll do anything you say, if you say it with your hands, and I'd be smart to walk away, but your quicksand. This slope is treacherous, this path is reckless, this slope is treacherous, an I, I, I, like it." - Treacherous, by Taylor Swift_

"Well I guess you have to go home and feed your parrot now," said Shawn softly.

"I don't have a parrot Shawn," Juliet replied, just as softly.

"Well, in that case," Shawn whispers, attempting to kiss her.

"Shawn, what are you doing?" she asks, panicking slightly. They were only millimeters away.

"Nothing,"he answers.

"Really, 'cause if you're doing what I think you're doing, it would be one of those things we were just talking about." Juliet says.

"Which was?" asks Shawn.

"A mistake," Juliet replies. _Why did she just say that? Why couldn't he just kiss her already? An why couldn't she breathe? _It probably had something to do with the fact that Shawn was so close. Shawn mentally cringed. A mistake. That hurt. But he kept his composure.

"But that's obviously not what we're doing," he says.

"So what do you say we're doing?" asked Juliet. She still couldn't breathe.

"I call it..." Shawn starts, searching for words, "-very close talking."

"Well do you have anything else to say?" she breathed.

"Ummm... nope," Shawn says. But as he says it he puckers his lips just enough to touch Juliet's. "That's it," he says, pulling away.

_"I can't decide if it's a choice, of getting swept away. I hear the sound of my own voice, asking you to stay. And all we are is skin and and bones, trained to get along. Forever going with the flow, but you're friction. This slope is treacherous, this slope is reckless, this slope is treacherous, and I, I, I, like it," - Treacherous, by Taylor Swift_

"Shawn," she said quickly, after he pulled away.

"Yeah?" he asked, ready to be shot down. Juliet hesitated for a second, but then realized it would have been a mistake to not kiss him. she took a step back towards him until they were almost as close as they were a second ago.

"I'm sorry..." she says.

"Don't be," Shawn replies, smiling sadly. He let his hopes rise and they were crushed with those three words. He starts to pull back.

"No!" says Juliet, close to tears. She quickly closes the distance Shawn put between them, and kissed him. Shawn, though confused, happily complied.

When they finally broke apart, Juliet said,"I was wrong. That was definitely not a mistake." Juliet smiled as she said it.

"Yeah," Shawn breathed. "Well how about Chinese and a movie tonight?" he asked.

"Definitely," replied Juliet. They walked hand in hand through the parking lot. Shawn hesitated for a moment before asking,

"Do you want to go on my motorcycle?"

"I... I don't know Shawn," said Juliet. She had never felt safe enough to ride one, and she knew Shawn had been in at least one accident.

"Please Jules?" he asked with his adorable puppy dog face. She looked worriedly at the bike, then back at Shawn.

"Don't worry Jules, I won't let you get hurt," he said, practically reading her thoughts.

"I... OK," Juliet relented.

They got on to the bike and Juliet put her arms around Shawn and held on tight. It was a pretty uneventful ride, thank god, thought Juliet. Shawn was extra careful on the bike with Juliet behind him. He did take some turns kind of fast though, because every time he did Juliet would tighten her grip. When they finally got to Shawn's apartment, he helped her off the bike.

"See, it wasn't that bad, was it?" Shawn asked teasingly.

"No..." she replied truthfully.

It did scare the crap out of her at first, and she really didn't think her heart should be beating this fast, but she felt strangely secure, holding on to Shawn. They went up to Shawn's apartment and ordered the Chinese. The food soon got there and they sat on the couch to watch the movie they had chosen. Of course, Shawn had picked out an eighties movie, _The Breakfast Club. _Like Juliet could expect anything else. But she didn't really care, it was a pretty good movie. By the time the final credits were rolling, Shawn looked down at Juliet, who had fallen asleep three quarters of the way through the movie, her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "Love you Jules." Juliet smiled slightly, only half asleep, and mumbled, "Love you too Shawn..." and she was out cold again. For a second Shawn panicked because he had never actually told a girl he loved her before, and he hadn't meant for Juliet to hear that. He took one look at her and instantly calmed, because her face said it all. The feeling was completely mutual. He kissed the top of her head and soon fell asleep too.

_~The End~_

**Chapter End Notes: Hope you liked it! Please review:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I found a prompt... Probs won't end up using it but it gave me this idea... Pre-Shules into shules... Enjoy and R&R**

They had finally wrapped up their latest case. Everyone was exhausted and miserable. They were too late. A little boy was murdered before they could catch the bad guy. The whole station was on edge. Lassiter was yelling at some poor rookie, Chief Vick was sitting in her office with the blinds shut, and Juliet was sitting at her desk with her head in her hands, trying to work her way through an enormous pile of paperwork. Shawn and Gus had left an hour previously, not even bothering to annoy Lassiter. It was almost midnight when Shawn and Gus made their way back to the station. Juliet had fallen asleep at her desk, and Lassiter didn't bother waking her up. He let her sleep.

"Jules, wake up!" Shawn said, gently shaking her shoulder. Juliet slowly opened her eyes.

"Shawn?" She asked.

"Jules, you fell asleep at your desk. Why don't you come with me and Gus to the Psych office-we're getting Chinese and I know you haven't eaten all day," Shawn said. Juliet looked at him, her mind still in a fog.

"Jules?" He asked, a worried look on her face. She shook her head, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Yeah...I'll- Chinese sounds good," she replied, packing up the papers strewn across her desk. They walked out of the station together and to Juliet's car. Shawn grinned at her.

"And I forgot to mention I need a ride. Gus dropped me off to get you as he's getting the Chinese and taking it to the Psych office."

Juliet raised an eyebrow, smiling.

"Of course," she said, unlocking the car door.

Twenty minutes later, the trio was at the Psych office, Chinese cartons everywhere, watching Pretty In Pink and trying to take their mind off of their last case.

"Hey look! All that's left is the fortune cookies!" Shawn said handing one to Juliet and throwing the other at Gus. They opened their cookies and read them out loud.

"Your amazing hair and good looks aren't working. Try a new approach," Shawn read. Gus smacked him upside the head.

"Damn you Shawn you wrote these!" Said Gus.

"Just read yours buddy," Shawn said, laughing.

"Your lucky numbers are (721)379-8249. Pluto is not a good conversation starter. Go get her," read Gus. Shawn raised his eyebrows at Gus.

"Pluto is too a good conversation topic!" Gus said in response.

"I can't do this with you right now," relied Shawn. "Go ahead Jules, open yours!"

"What did you write?" She asked him.

"I didn't write yours, I promise," replied Shawn. Juliet sighed, and opened her fortune cookie.

"Take a chance on what you've been wondering about for a while. It won't disappoint," she read.

"See, I didn't rig it," Shawn said. Juliet smirked and put the fortune in her pocket, looking at Shawn. She wasn't so sure he didn't write it, the look he was giving her. And she wanted more than anything for the fortune cookie to be right. She wanted Shawn, and she was sure Shawn knew.

Shawn gave her one last lingering look before saying, "I'm putting Breakfast Club in now."

He put the DVD in and sat next to Juliet on the couch. Gus sat in the bean bag chair. It was well bast three in the morning and Gus was asleep within twenty minutes. Juliet soon fell asleep too, her head in Shawn's lap.

"Jules, Jules wake up!" Shawn said, shaking her shoulder. She was whimpering in her sleep and Shawn knew she was having a nightmare. Juliet woke up with a start, tears running down her face. Shawn held her as she calmed down.

"You okay, Jules?" Shawn asked her. She nodded. Their faces were centimeters apart and Juliet felt his breath on her face. She closed the distance between them and kissed him. They finally broke apart when this kiss went too far for being in the same room as Gus.

"Jules?" Shawn starts, when they break apart, wondering where this left them.

"I was just doing what the fortune cookie said. Who am I to stand in the way of fate," Juliet replied, as Shawn leaned in and kissed her again and they eventually fell asleep on the couch.

"You so wrote her fortune cookie," Gusid the next morning after Juliet left.

"You know that's right."

**A/N Hope you enjoyed! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongA/N hey guys, new story... Omg two updates in one week! I'm on a roll. Anyway, this is just because I don't think season 1-3 lassie is that clueless, despite what season 6 suggests. Anyway no I dont own psych, sooo on with story...!/strong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Hey Lassie, where did you get that tie? Because it looks like unicorn barf," says Shawn as he walks into the station, a flippant remark on his tongue as usual.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Shut up Spencer," Lassiter 's all he could get in before Shawn sauntered over to Juliet's desk.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Everyone must think that Lassiter was totally ignorant to Shawn's crush on the Junior detective, but he wasn't. It was kind of hard to not see the way Shawn acted around Juliet. He didn't like Shawn, but Lassiter knew Shawn wasn't just playing with Juliet. Shawn never pushed her if she didn't want him to, or honestly didn't need it. Shawn respected Juliet as a person even before Lassiter. Now Juliet was like a little sister to him. If he didn't approve of Spencer going out with O'Hara he would have said so a long time ago.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Besides the fact, he could see it in her eyes that she really liked Shawn, even if she wouldn't admit it to herself. Lassiter was crappy with emotions, but he realized that O'Hara was too. She was afraid to go out with Shawn because of how much he flirted with other girls, but now it was different. She knew she was special to him, and not just another girl, but it had been like that for so long now she didn't know how to change anything.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Lassiter looked over at the couple flirting at Juliet's desk and rolled his eyes. Juliet may be better then Lassiter at relationships in general, but she really needed to work on her relationship with Shawn. On that, she needed help. Lassiter was snapped out of his thoughts by Cheif Vick calling him and Juliet into her office. Lassiter watched Shawn's smile falter as Juliet walked away.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Yup," thought Lassiter, "those two are complete idiots."p 


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you enjoy this... It's based off of the song Breathe by Taylor Swift so go listen to it (and I encourage you to get her 1989 album... it's amazing... ya I'm a Swiftie) Love y'all! Review**

**Breathe**

The memories kept floating back. When she was hanging off that clock tower all she could think about was Shawn. And that scared her.

When your about to die, they say life flashes before your eyes. And it did. All the missed moments with Shawn and the pain that came with losing him to Abigail. She couldn't breathe while up on that clock tower. Not because she was about to die, but because she was about to die without Shawn knowing how she really felt. Then she was saved. And you would think the thoughts would stop. But they didn't. They only intensified. It wasn't Shawn who saved her, it was Carlton. When she broke down in Carlton's arms, it was because of Shawn. The past year with Shawn had been an emotional roller coaster. When he turned her down for Abigail she went home and cried. She put her heart out there on the line, and it was broken in just those few sentences. Then it was broken again when he told her he loved her, and then called her Abigail.

With them, it was never a clean break. No one to tell her it would be alright. She had no shoulder she could cry on. It had always been Shawn. He had always been her rock, her person she could lean on. He always knew how to make her feel better. But after the night he turned her down... he was taken from her. She had pretty much lost her best friend. And she couldn't breathe without him. This past year, there was so much tension, hurt, and even anger between them. At first it was ok, but then they got to a point where they were almost fighting. they barely spoke all year, except when talking about a case. Even then it was very reserved and professional.

When they had a hard case, she used to stand near him because his attitude kept the case from taking too big of a toll on her. He used to be able to keep things light for her, but now it was the exact opposite. Standing near him just reminded her of what she couldn't have, and how whenever they tried to take the subject of their relationship head on, everything fell to pieces. Their years of flirting and banter that she refused to give into for so long, now were her happiest memories with him. She wished she had those days back. They were so much simpler. When he would make a suggestive comment, and she'd fire back with a comment of her own. How could all of that be blown away? Sometimes relationships didn't work, and fall outs were inevitable. But it wasn't supposed to be like that with her and Shawn! They were supposed to have the cliche fairy tale ending where enough beating around the bush got them to a perfect relationship.

But she knew, in real life things didn't work like that. In real life it was never that simple. Never that easy. If it was, no one would know what they had till it was gone. Actually, that's what happened with her and Shawn. She had three years to ask him out. She didn't know how much he meant to her, until he was with Abigail. Now he was gone. Her rock, her best friend and the man she was in love with was gone and there was nothing she could do about it. Her and Shawn were just that ending you never really wanted to see. Like Romeo and Juliet. Trajedy.

And when she was hanging off that tower she realized it. She had said she wouldn't wait forever and she wouldn't. She would have to move on.

Juliet got up from the couch where all these thoughts had been haunting her, and headed towards the freezer and grabbed some pudding pops. As she glanced at the phone, she knew getting over him wouldn't be easy, but she could always start with pudding pops.

She would have to learn to breathe without him...

**A/N Hey guys hope you enjoyed. Please R&R...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you enjoy this... It's based off of the song Breathe by Taylor Swift so go listen to it (and I encourage you to get her 1989 album... it's amazing... ya I'm a Swiftie) Love y'all! Review**

**Breathe**

The memories kept floating back. When she was hanging off that clock tower all she could think about was Shawn. And that scared her.

When your about to die, they say life flashes before your eyes. And it did. All the missed moments with Shawn and the pain that came with losing him to Abigail. She couldn't breathe while up on that clock tower. Not because she was about to die, but because she was about to die without Shawn knowing how she really felt. Then she was saved. And you would think the thoughts would stop. But they didn't. They only intensified. It wasn't Shawn who saved her, it was Carlton. When she broke down in Carlton's arms, it was because of Shawn. The past year with Shawn had been an emotional roller coaster. When he turned her down for Abigail she went home and cried. She put her heart out there on the line, and it was broken in just those few sentences. Then it was broken again when he told her he loved her, and then called her Abigail.

With them, it was never a clean break. No one to tell her it would be alright. She had no shoulder she could cry on. It had always been Shawn. He had always been her rock, her person she could lean on. He always knew how to make her feel better. But after the night he turned her down... he was taken from her. She had pretty much lost her best friend. And she couldn't breathe without him. This past year, there was so much tension, hurt, and even anger between them. At first it was ok, but then they got to a point where they were almost fighting. they barely spoke all year, except when talking about a case. Even then it was very reserved and professional.

When they had a hard case, she used to stand near him because his attitude kept the case from taking too big of a toll on her. He used to be able to keep things light for her, but now it was the exact opposite. Standing near him just reminded her of what she couldn't have, and how whenever they tried to take the subject of their relationship head on, everything fell to pieces. Their years of flirting and banter that she refused to give into for so long, now were her happiest memories with him. She wished she had those days back. They were so much simpler. When he would make a suggestive comment, and she'd fire back with a comment of her own. How could all of that be blown away? Sometimes relationships didn't work, and fall outs were inevitable. But it wasn't supposed to be like that with her and Shawn! They were supposed to have the cliche fairy tale ending where enough beating around the bush got them to a perfect relationship.

But she knew, in real life things didn't work like that. In real life it was never that simple. Never that easy. If it was, no one would know what they had till it was gone. Actually, that's what happened with her and Shawn. She had three years to ask him out. She didn't know how much he meant to her, until he was with Abigail. Now he was gone. Her rock, her best friend and the man she was in love with was gone and there was nothing she could do about it. Her and Shawn were just that ending you never really wanted to see. Like Romeo and Juliet. Trajedy.

And when she was hanging off that tower she realized it. She had said she wouldn't wait forever and she wouldn't. She would have to move on.

Juliet got up from the couch where all these thoughts had been haunting her, and headed towards the freezer and grabbed some pudding pops. As she glanced at the phone, she knew getting over him wouldn't be easy, but she could always start with pudding pops.

She would have to learn to breathe without him...

**A/N Hey guys hope you enjoyed. Please R&R...**


End file.
